


Christmas Gift Fic 2020-Anxious Love

by Powerranger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas 2020, F/M, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Next Generation, Original Characters - Freeform, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: Sapphire Branwen and Virgil Emotia have been with each other for a while now. This holiday season the two of them have moved in with each other and are living with each other. It makes it a little tricky to prepare their Christmas gifts in secret, but the two of them manage among the fluff the lovers get up to in the winter
Relationships: Original Male Character/ Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Gift Fic 2020-Anxious Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrakeWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for a friend of mine and another write on the site, DrakeWings. Go check out their work, and I think you'll find something for everyone

The sun had yet to come out, and Sapphire Lian Branwen was already beginning to wake up, her eyes fluttering open slowly. Sapphire was a creature of habit and her workout schedule had been set in stone for a long time and was rarely ever disturbed, barring life’s emergencies and complications. One of those exceptions was cuddled up to her, arms wrapped around her muscled waist, her boyfriend, and the love of her life, Virgil Emotia. 

Visually the two of them were quite the contrast, Sapphire found herself thinking as she stroked his hair gently, trying not to wake him up or disturb his sleep. Virgil was soft all around ( with one notable exception~ Sapphire’s lewd mind thinks), soft purple hair which is light to the touch and stroke, soft eyes which can give her the most adoring looks on the planet that make her feel special, soft hands, a painter’s set of hands that bring to life exquisite drawings, and a body which is soft, easy to hug and to embrace. 

On the other hand, Sapphire is hard. Muscles that define her entire body, from her abs to her calloused hands, warrior’s hands to her jawline which Virgil often jokes about being able to cut glass. Even her eyes, which like most Branwen’s can switch from blue to red, are usually always hard, narrowed in concentration. And her hair, she finds herself thinking, jet black like the Branwens ( the notable exception being her Aunty Yang) is not nearly as soft or fun to touch. 

Perhaps it is in those contrasts that Sapphire and Virgil found each other so perfect as partners. Sapphire likes to think so, especially now after years of receiving compliments from Virgil, compliments she had finally begun to be able to accept. 

Their morning routine was usually the same, Sapphire waking up first and then going for her morning workout. Usually, it was cardio in the morning, and then weights throughout the day, and then finding some time to train her fighting skills. But right now, Sapphire is warm, cuddled up to Virgil. And outside, it was cold, it had snowed the night before and it was still snowing a little. Granted, Sapphire could run in the snow, but today she didn’t find herself wanting to. 

She stayed like that with Virgil, losing track of time as she looked outside, smiling when the snow would fall into the range of the streetlights to illuminate it, and then finally when the sun began to rise, the way the town looked covered in light snow. Sapphire stroked Virgil’s hair the entire time, and she smiled when she heard the light groan of him waking up. “ Good morning love,” She said smiling. 

“ Morning,” Virgil says, a smile coming to his face, and he tilts his head a little quizzically. “ I thought you had your morning run?” He asks, also used to the morning routine, which would usually include Sapphire coming back home from her workout right as he would wake up. 

“ Yeah but you’re comfortable,” Sapphire said, hugging the shorter man to her chest and resting her chin on his head gently. She can’t see it, but she knows that he’s blushing. Virgil loves all of her casual displays of strength, to include being able to easily drag him into a hug. “ And besides it snowed out there, and I dunno I just wasn’t feeling it.”

Virgil nods and he blushes as he’s hugged to Sapphire’s chest. It feels nice, and it feels safe, and as far as he’s concerned, it’s the safest place in the world. While some people would have preferred a ‘squish hug’ ( a term popularized by Hercules Spring speaking about being hugged by Nora with his face shoved into her breasts), Virgil preferred ‘pec hugs,’ referring both to the feeling of being hugged to her muscles, and all the pecks and kisses he got on his head from his girlfriend. “ Are you going to do a workout today?” He asked shyly 

“ Course I am.” Sapphire flexed her bicep around his head, causing Virgil to blush even brighter, and Sapphire takes the time to take in the wonderful in her, admittedly biased opinion, the contrast between his purple hair and red face, finding it adorable. “ Wanna watch?~” 

It takes all Virgil has in him to turn down the offer, watching Sapphire workout might as well be foreplay for them, and they had used it as that many times in the past. “ Not today,” Virgil tells her, almost pouting. “ I was wondering if you would mind working out in the gym today? I have to work on my paintings.”

“ Got it!” Sapphire pecked his lips and she gently got out of bed carrying him downstairs so they could get ready for the day. 

The ‘problem’ ( if you could even call it that) of living with your loved ones was how you would go about hiding non-descript winter holiday gifts from them, and this was a problem Virgil had run into many times: After all, he tended to paint for his loved ones, his way of showing his affection, and hiding those paintings was tough. 

“ Thank you,” Virgil says, and when Sapphire has to put him down on the table so she can start her protein shake, he can’t help but let out a cute whine, which is rewarded by a head pat and then a kiss on the forehead. 

“I’m excited to see your painting,” Sapphire said with a smile as she began to mix the shake. “ Actually after my workout, I’ll do some nondescript winter holiday shopping of my own.”

“ Sounds great,” Virgil said smiling as Sapphire grabbed the keys. “ Have a good workout babe.” He tells her, pecking her lips as she walks to the car, blushing and covering his crotch as Sapphire flexes for him on the way out 

Her workout takes Sapphire a few hours to finish. When she does finish, Sapphire gets back in the van and begins to head to the store to do some shopping of her own. Right now, she wants to make sure she gets Virgil something that she’s had her eye on for a long time. When she can on her way down the isles, she puts in gifts and presents she knows others like her team at Beacon, friends, and family will appreciate. 

“ Yes!” Sapphire says with a smile when she makes it down to the arts and crafts section. She hadn’t been able to buy it on the first day she had wanted to because she was shopping with Virgil, and for the rest of the week she had been worried it wouldn’t be there when she returned, but luckily for her, it’s right in front of her eyes. 

One of the things Sapphire and Virgil loved about each other is that the other had a hobby and a passion that they knew so little about. They could spend hours listening to each other describe their hobby and the work they did. But then at the same time, there was the issue that they knew so little about the other’s hobby. Virgil knew basic workout tips, but Sapphire worked out on another level and needed very specialized weights and equipment, and it was the same in reverse, Sapphire had no idea what she was doing when it came to the paints and art supply that Virgil would need. 

But lucky her, the other day when she had been shopping she had noticed it, the art supply kit that was being advertised as everything an artist could ever need, and as far as Sapphire could tell, it was true. It had everything from charcoal pencils, sketching paper, paints, colored pencils. Quickly, as though it might fade away, Sapphire sets it into the cart. 

On the drive back, Sapphire notices that it’s snowing more, and she realizes that she’s going to have to change to the snow tires soon. She smirks to herself when she thinks about how she can change the tires and Virgil can watch and she can use that to tease him. 

Even as she thinks this, Sapphire realizes that she’s pulling into the driveway it’s filled with snow, and she chuckles and smiles when she sees Virgil standing by the garage door, holding their snow shovel and holding it up for her to see. “ Hey babe,” Sapphire says, leaving the present in the car for now and getting out, walking over to him and sweeping him up in a kiss 

“ Hey,” Virgil says shyly and he blushes and gently places the snow shovel into her hands. “ I saw that it was snowing when I finished painting, and I thought you would need to shovel the driveway, and I was wondering if I could watch?” He blushes deeply and Sapphire giggles when she can tell the idea of it has him hard. 

Sapphire chuckles and smiles, taking off her jacket to show her arms as she takes the shovel. “ Stand back.”  
With that, she begins to shovel the snow, careful not to bring it into the garage or toss it on herself. As she works, Sapphire will take the time to stop and then give Virgil a wink, watching as her partner gets more and more flustered by her teasing, it’s so cute. 

“ Thanks, babe,” Virgil says, pecking her lips softly. He then realizes something. “ Oh, do you mind waiting outside for me to put the paintings away? I want to keep them a surprise before the holiday for you.”

“ Of course! And then when you do that, can you wait out here with your eyes closed so I can bring in some of your gifts?” Sapphire asks, and she takes the time to sniff the air. “ Oh and is that hot chocolate?”

“ I wanted to make some for you that we could have together,” Virgil smiles, and then when Sapphire closes her eyes, Virgil goes into the house and smiles at the work he’s done on the painting 

Virgil has a hard time believing it, but Sapphire didn’t always think she was beautiful. That was something which blew his mind, his girlfriend was the most beautiful person in the world. Whenever Sapphire thanked him for his compliments, she always thanked him for finding her beautiful in spite of her muscles, but that was absurd to him, she was beautiful because of her muscles, they made her more beautiful. 

While Virgil couldn’t flirt that well himself, he had always been around the people who could, and even Sapphire could flirt. One of the lines that had always stuck out to him was: “ I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.” And so this year for the non-descript winter holiday, that was exactly what Virgil was going to give to Sapphire, a way to see herself the way that he saw her, the way he thought of her. 

The painting he was going to be working on was his most ambitious project yet, but it was coming along very well: Sapphire as a giantess, protecting him and their home. Virgil couldn’t wait to show it to his girlfriend, she was so beautiful, so wonderful and he wanted to make her feel that way, show her she was that way through his painting. 

Eventually, Virgil is able to store the painting and so he goes outside, closing his eyes after a peck on the lips from Sapphire as she heads inside with the kit of art supplies. 

Sapphire knew that Virgil hadn’t always been confident in himself and in his artwork, which was so silly to her. Virgil made amazing art and it was so wonderful the way he got to use art to express his feelings, and Sapphire could stare at all of the artwork he made for hours and hours at a time and find something new to love about it each and every time.  
And so this holiday, Sapphire is going to give Virgil more to create with, and more to work with. She knows of course that she can’t help him much in terms of making the art, but she can absolutely give him what he needs to create. 

Soon, the two of them are at the table together, sipping from their hot chocolate when Sapphire notices Virgil shivering, it is cold this time of year. “ You know, there’s something we can do to keep warm,” Sapphire says with a wink 

And soon, the two lovers are in the bedroom together, making love to each other under all of the mistletoe Sapphire has used to decorate the bedroom. Even as the hot chocolate grows cold, Sapphire and Virgil are both warm, warm in their bodies, and warm in their hearts, happy to have each other this holiday season, and all others to come


End file.
